Everybody's Favorite Bagman
The mugging of a councilman leads the detectives to arrest a mobster, who in turn leads Benjamin Stone and Paul Robinette to corrupt city officials. Plot When a city councilman is robbed and his throat slit, the investigation ties the victim to organized crime. Logan and Greevey trace the crime to mob figure Tony Scalisi. Stone and Robinette cut a deal with Scalisi, who in turn leads them to corrupt city officials. Cast Main cast * George Dzundza as Sergeant Max Greevey * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff (credit only) Guest cast * Roy Thinnes as D.A. Alfred Wentworth * Trey Wilson as Defense Attorney Eddie Cosmatos * Paul Guilfoyle as Anthony Scalisi * Dick Latessa as Manhattan Borough President Conti * Michael Wikes as Lasco * Marcia Jean Kurtz as Alice Halsey * Debra Stricklin as Alicia Heslin * Ron Foster as Deputy Commander William Jefferson * William H. Macy as Assistant U.S. Attorney John McCormack * Leo O'Brien as Tremaine Lewis * Ronald Guttman as Farber * Stuart Burney as Wentzel * Sully Boyar as Swersky * David Chandler as Dr. Goldberg * Mark Boone Junior as Garage Manager * Anthony Means as Simonize Jackson * Audrey Matson as NYPD Cop Maggie * Stephen Pearlman as Rosen * Marc Plastrik as Paramedic (uncredited) * Mike Starr as Truck Driver (uncredited) * Steven Zirnkilton as NYPD Technician (uncredited) References * Charles Halsey * Carnegie Collections Quotes "Are you The Man?" "We sure are, honey." : - Little girl and Max Greevey "You ain't got nothing on me, except what he said. And that's just heresy." "The word's 'hearsay', genius." : - Simonize Jackson and Max Greevey Background information and notes * This episode was originally written as the pilot episode of the series and was produced in 1988. The series was initially picked up by FOX, which ordered thirteen episodes. They passed the series on to CBS. CBS then turned it down and finally it was picked up by NBC. NBC made the decision to run it later in the first season and to use "Prescription for Death" as the "pilot" episode. In syndication and on the DVD the episode appears in the order it was originally aired in the season (as the sixth episode). * This episode was inspired by the 1986 New York Parking Violations Bureau corruption scandal. It was alleged that Queens borough president, Donald Manes (who had served from 1971 until 1986), had used political appointments and favors as the source of large kickback schemes involving personal bureaucratic fiefdoms such as the NYC Parking Violations Bureau. Zoning franchises and cable TV franchises were being investigated, and some of Manes’ appointees and associates were indicted or forced to resign. Manes committed suicide inside his residence, days away from being indicted when his crimes came to light and Stanley Friedman, Michael Lazar and Lester Shafran received convictions for racketeering. (Source: ) * Steven Zirnkilton, best known as the opening credits narrator for all L&O series, makes his sole on-screen appearance in this episode. He is one of the NYPD technicians conducting covert surveillance of a restaurant where corrupt politicians are dining. He has one line of dialogue: "Look at that. Do you believe these guys?" * Actor William H. Macy's (credited as W.H. Macy for his appearance as Assistant U.S. Attorney John McCormack) career rose significantly in the years following this episode. Macy has been nominated for an Academy Award, several Golden Globe Awards and received an Emmy Award in 2003. Macy also appears in the Law & Order second season episode "Sisters of Mercy" as Jack Powell. * Another actor who later rose to stardom is Paul Guilfoyle (Anthony Scalisi). Guilfoyle is known for his role as Captain Jim Brass in the original CSI. Like Macy, Guilfoyle also returned to the ''Law & Order'' franchise. He appeared in the movie Exiled as Detective Sammy Kurtz. * Although listed in the opening credits, Steven Hill does not appear as D.A. Adam Schiff in this episode, because he joined the cast after the pilot was filmed. Hill replaced Roy Thinnes as D.A. Alfred Wentworth. Thinnes was the only member of the original cast not to return once the series was picked up by NBC. * In this episode the detectives from the Homicide Department are stationed at the 36th Precinct. In later episodes the 27th Precinct becomes the base of operations. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes